You Belong With Me
by Gleelovers
Summary: McKinley High is home to New Directions, the glee club.They Suck. They arent the most popular club, but will a few new arrivals change that?
1. Love at first glance

**I do not own Glee (as much as I would love to!)**

**This is my own little Glee fanfic. I have included some of my friends in it :D**

**In this story Blaine is straight (even though Kurt and him are so cute together!) and he is at McKinley.**

**Some of this is inspired by A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter One

Blaine Anderson strode confidently down the hallway, flashing his 100 watt smile at all the girls who passed him. They all loved him but Blaine wasn't entirely sure who he loved. He made his way to the choir room where Glee rehearsals were taking place. Blaine strode through the door almost bumping into Brittany as he did so. "Hey Blaine!" she said enthusiastically "Mr Schue wants you to sing a duet with Rachel this week, no doubt it will be some silly show tune as per usual" Blaine laughed and said "well it won't be that way after I have a word with her!"

He was just about to make his way over to Rachel when he caught sight of a skinny blond sitting timidly in the corner. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and she reminded him of Taylor Swift, his favourite musician. He knew it. Blaine Anderson was in love. Just as he was about to walk over and introduce himself, Mr Schuester came bounding into the room blabbering on about song choices for Nationals.

"Guys we gotta get crackin' on those Nationals numbers!" He suddenly caught sight of the blond in the corner and announced " Everyone, meet our newest member Anna Stoney" and with that everyone began clapping. Rachel suddenly stood up, adjusted her skirt and announced "Welcome to our Glee family Anna! Now what song choice have you prepared for your first Glee rehearsal?"

Anna smiled and stood up. "I have a song in my back pocket that I think might just win you all over" and with that she walked into the centre of the floor. "Is there a guitar around here I can use?" She got set up and started...

_She said I was seven and you were nine _

_I looked at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky the pretty lights..._

The whole Glee club were exchanging glances, she was amazing!

When she finally finished her version of "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift everyone stood up and gave her a round of applause. Blaine was totally in love with her.

**Well that's chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**More chapters will be up soon.**

**Please review! **

**-Louisa3**


	2. Introducing me

**Hey everyone, so this is the second chapter.**

**It won't be anything special, as I'm building up for a big love triangle! I also have plans for a death as a result!**

**So guys and gals, review please! **

**Any ideas will be noted!**

_Dear diary,_

_I'm in love! I haven't even met this guy face to face but he is just perfect! His glee solo was amazing. I mean it takes a lot of guts to get up and sing, never mind sing a girl's song! Oh, his name is Blaine Anderson __ He must love Taylor Swift too, the song he sang was "Mine". He is amazing._

_Lots of love, _

_The future Mrs Blaine Anderson!_

Anna slammed her diary shut and hid it underneath her pillow. She smiled. She was going to talk to Blaine the next day and she was determined to make him fall for her!

The next day she got up really early. If she was going to talk to him she needed to look her best, not as if she had just rolled out of her bed.

Blaine was at his locker when he realised that she was at her locker which was right beside his. He felt his heart kind of going "BOOM BOOM BOOM". He dropped all this books on the floor.

Anna looked up in time to see Blaine drop his books and curse. "Need some help there cutie?" Anna asked.

"Oh, Um...yes, and um...I um...I'm not cute" Blaine couldn't speak, she had some sort of magic about her.

"Course' you're cute! You're a fabulous musician too! Taylor Swift,eh? Bold choice! She's my favourite singer"

All Blaine could do was gawp at this beautiful girl talking to him.

"Oh! Forgot to introduce myself! How rude of me, I'm Anna Stoney, but you can call me Anna! And what's your name?"

Silence from Blaine.

"If you don't tell me your name, I might just have to call you Cutie!"

"I'm Blaine Anderson..." He finally blurted out.

"Well Blaine we gotta get going to Glee rehearsals!"

And with that she grabbed his hand and led the way to the choir room.

**Chapter two! I kinda wanted this chapter to be Blaine and Anna getting to know each other a little more.**

**Please review and let me know what you would like to see happen and I might just do it! **

**Thanks**

**-Louisa.**


	3. Girl Fights

**Hey everyone, time for chapter 3!**

**The idea for this chapter came to me during school so it might have flaws!**

**My friends that are included in this story helped****! I love them!**

**It's a month on from the last chapter.**

**Some of the songs are from A Very Potter Musical but I changed some of the lyrics to fit!**

**Glee and a Very Potter Musical do not belong to me-No pun intended!**

Glee Club rehearsals were in full swing. Music blaring from the choir room and New Directions dancing their hearts out. Blaine and Anna were now the new power couple, much to the annoyance of Rachel. Blaine kept looking over occasionally and winking at Anna making her blush and giggle.

They had only known each other for a month but they didn't care. They were in love.

Suddenly the music stopped, making everyone look up to see what was happening. Standing in the doorway was Mr Shue standing with a tall, brown haired girl. "Guys we have a new member! Meet Megan McGurk!"

She walked down the hallway in her patterned dress, long cardigan and ballet pumps, trying to avoid any eye contact. Suddenly her foot caught on something, making her trip. Sure that her face was going to get rearranged, she covered her face. Her face didn't hit the floor, it hit Blaine's chest. Looking up she saw him smiling down. "Gotta watch yourself, the floor is pretty easy to trip on here! There's been many times when I've bruised my face!" He laughed. Before Megan got a chance to speak there was a loud screech heard from behind her. She jumped on hearing it and turned round to find Anna standing cross-armed in the middle of the hallway. "I'm sorry, but he's my boyfriend, go dig your claws into someone else!" And with that she grabbed Blaine by the hand and dragged him away. Megan stood in shock, she didn't even know Blaine! How could she be trying to steal him?

She continued to make her way to Spanish when her shoe once again caught on something, this time sending her crashing to the floor. Her books scattered out of her bag and onto the floor. "Great, just great!" she muttered to herself "What a brilliant first day"

She reached out to grab her last book when a large hand got there first. Surprised, she looked up to find Finn Hudson picking up her books. "Um...Thanks Finn..." she gushed, her cheeks going pink. "No problem, always happy to help." His smile is gorgeous, Megan thought to herself.

Finn handed her books over, bumping her hand as he did so. Another screech echoed down the hallway. How many crazy, psycho girlfriends were there at this school! Rachel stomped down the hallway "Come on Finn!" She gave Megan evils as she passed.

This was only going to get worse for Megan.

**Well that's chapter 3!**

**Anna is not a nasty person in this, she is just protective! **

**Reviews please! :D x **

**-Louisa.**


End file.
